


Christmas Ordeal

by PattRose



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Christmas Story, Humor, M/M, Sappy, Silly, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anything could go wrong for John, it’s going to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Ordeal

Christmas Ordeal  
By PattRose  
Summary: If anything could go wrong for John, it’s going to.   
Warning: Bad Language  
Genre: Slash, if you look really hard.   
Rating: Teen  
AN: Another old story that's perfect for Almost Human.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/ordeal_edited-1_zpsdf1a57e3.jpg.html)

All I wanted was to be home in time for Christmas Eve. I was careful all day long, just like I had promised Dorian. He was home decorating the apartment. And who gets shot at in the Police Department Parking lot? Yes, that would be me. Fuck... 

The wound isn't that bad, maybe they'll let me go home now. Maybe they'll let me get some real clothes on. Jesus I hate these fucking hospital gowns. What's up with the back of it always being open? It makes sense to me that you'd want to keep a person warm, if they'd been shot. But noooooo!!! Instead, they put me in a room, with another person and put a hospital gown on me. Fuck....

I'm going to call Dorian and see if he'll just come up and get me. That would show that damn doctor. I don't have to stay here. Asshole. Goes to medical school and thinks he's better than we are. Fuck...

It's fucking hard to pace holding the back of my gown closed. I really don't like the way the man in my room is watching me. He's right on that edge of getting the shit knocked out of him. Fucker...

The man's coming over to me and he's talking to me. Shit... I was hoping I wouldn't have to talk to him. He wants to know what happened to me. I guess we're going to compare horror stories. Well I guess I'll shut him up quickly and tell him I was shot by a perp in the police department parking lot. That ought to show him who's the tough guy. Oh shit... He's telling me that he got run down by a hit and run driver after he shoved an old woman out of the path of the moving car. Fuck...

I can't win. This man won't shut up. I have to get a hold of Dorian. Where is he? I've called him at the apartment and no answer. Where in the hell is he? Oh god, I hope nothing happened to him too. That would be about our luck. Please come and take me home, Dorian. I need you. Oh shit, I'm starting to whine to myself. Fuck...

My roommate is finally getting sleepy from the drug they gave him. It's about fucking time. Now where is my partner? I need to call Captain Maldonado and see if she knows where he is. I have to go home. I promised him I'd be home for Christmas. He’s been hearing all these stories about Christmas and is looking forward to spending it with me. I really want to keep this promise to him. I love him so much. Tonight's the night. We were planning on trying something new. I don't believe my luck. Fuck...

I'll just glance out the window and keep watch for him, that's what I'll do. I can't sit down or lie down. It'll hurt. I want Dorian. I want to go home. I hope he's here soon. Jesus, there's Captain Maldonado driving up. I don't see Dorian with her. Fuck...

I'm still watching out the window and don't hear Dorian walk into the room. He slips behind me and hugs me and says, "Merry Christmas, John."

"Can we go home Dorian? I really need to be home for the holidays."

"Let's get dressed." Dorian said smiling while rubbing my chest. 

"I wanted to wear this gown home. That'll make it faster and easier for you to get to me." 

"John, you're on drugs, I know it now. Come on tough guy, let’s get dressed and we'll talk about this tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you, too, Dorian. Merry Christmas."

_God-damn-it, I'm not going to get any tonight. Fuck..._

The end


End file.
